New kids in the city
by rosebud171
Summary: When a girl from Rome, Italy, a boy from Tokyo, Japan and another girl from Lagos, Nigeria, Africa. Come to the United States and meet the Regular Show gang, who knows what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

New kids in the City, When a girl from Rome, Italy, a boy from Tokyo, Japan and another girl from Lagos, Nigeria, Africa. Come to the United States and meet the Regular Show gang, who knows what could happen. Any ways enjoy.

Rome, Italy December 21st 8:35 am

A 19-year-old Italian American hedgehog girl was at an airport in Rome with her parents. Her name's Isabella and she wore a light pink lace trim tank, with a dark pink shrug with 2 white stripes on the side of the sleeves, blue denim jeans, a gold heart shape locket, black lace less converses, eye shadow from _Lancome, _mascara, peach colored and pine apple coconut scented lip gloss. Her eyes were purple, her hair was black and her skin was slightly tan. Isabella spoke no English only Italian but she understands English.

"Come on Isabella dear we wouldn't wanna miss our flight". Her Mom said with her Italian accent. "Mamma a venire". Isabella said (coming mom). Isabella and her parents boarded the plane and sat back. Isabella looked out the window she felt kinda home sick now. Isabella was gonna miss her home in Italy. But she's glad she's away from that Italian-American stereotype show, _Jersey Show_. Isabella hated Jersey Shore she thinks it's not fair that her country getting's a really bad image of her people. "Odio che mostrano tanto". Isabella mumbled to herself (I hate that show so much). The next day it was December 22nd 6:30 am, a couple days before Christmas. Isabella loved Christmas. "Thank you for flying Air Train come back soon". The flight attended said. Isabella got her bag and walked into the airport. Isabella was trying to find a job but didn't know where to get one. "Dove sto andando a trovare un lavoro"? Isabella asked herself (Where am I gonna get a job?).

Once Isabella and her family settled in there house, Isabella looked threw the want ads for the right job. "Va bene che lavoro potrei avere"? Isabella asked herself (Okay what job could I get?). Isabella finally found a job at a pizza place. "Hey ho potuto offenere un lavoro come cameriera". Isabella said (Hey I could get a job as a waitress). And so Isabella talked to her parents about that job but told her it would be a lot of hard work. She understood. The next day Isabella got the job and went down there at 8:30 am. She hoped that there was someone who spoke Italian and could translate for that person. "You must be Isabella Pulizzi". The manager said. "Si". Isabella said (yes). "Here's your uniform get changing cupcake". He said. "Va bene". Isabella said (Okay). Her uniform was a red button up shirt, a white apron, a name tag, and black jeans. "Go your ready now serve some people". He said. "Si signore". She said (yes sir).

She was doing pretty well for a newbie at a pizza place on the first day. Later it was 11:30 and Isabella was getting hungry smelling all the pizza's and the all the other Italian American foods baking in the kitchen. Suddenly Mordecai and Rigby came in for lunch. "You sure this is it dude"? Mordecai asked. "Yep it is they have the best pizza in the world". Rigby said. "I'll take your word for it". Mordecai said smiling. The boys took a seat near a window and waited for some service. "Ciao benvenuto a Pizza Hut prendere il vostro ordine"? Isabella asked (Hi welcome to Pizza Hut may I take your order?). "I'm sorry I don't speak Italian". Mordecai said. "I do. It's cool I got this". Rigby said. Rigby cleared his throat and began to speak. "Hey ho Rigby e questo e il mio amico Mordecai". Rigby said (Hey I'm Rigby and this is my friend Mordecai). "Ciao io sono Isabella". She said (Hi I'm Isabella). "Piacere di conoscerti". Rigby said (nice to meet you). "Piacere di conoscerti troppo". Isabella said (nice to meet you too). "Io e il amico stanno andando avere due Coca e una pizza al formaggio di grandi dimensioni per favore". Rigby said (me and my friend are gonna have two Cokes and a large cheese pizza please). "Va bene a venire, fino". Isabella said (okay coming right up). "Grazie". Rigby said (thank you). "Benevenuto". Isabella said (welcome). Isabella went into the kitchen to get the order. Mordecai had a clueless face because he had no idea what she and Rigby were saying. "Okay what were you saying dude"? Mordecai asked. "I order us a large cheese pizza and two Cokes". Rigby said. "How'd you learn to speak Italian"? He asked. "I learned how to speak Korean and French in Junior High. I learned how to speak Italian in High school and also I learned Arabic by _Rosetta Stone_". Rigby said.

"Rosetta Stone"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah it's that soft where that teaches you how to speak a foreign language". Rigby said. "Oh yeah I learned how to speak Chinese off of that". Mordecai said. "You speak Chinese"? Rigby said. "Yeah". Mordecai said. "Can you show me some"? Rigby asked. "Sure". He said smiling. Mordecai cleared his throat and began to speak. "Benson zong shi shuo yao huiqu gongzuo huozhe ni de ran mei". Mordecai said (Benson always says get back to work or your fired). "What"? Rigby asked. "I said was Benson always says get back to work or your fired". Mordecai said translating what he just said. They shared a laugh at that.

Meanwhile Isabella came out with a tray of a large cheese pizza and two Cokes. "Ordina up". Isabella said (order up). "Qui si va". Isabella said (here you go). "Grazie". Rigby said. "Avete bisogono di qualcos' altro"? Isabella asked (do you need anything else?). "Non stiamo bene grazie". Rigby said (no we're fine thank you). "Your Italian could come in handy". Mordecai said smiling. "You really think so"? Rigby asked. "Yeah it really could". Mordecai said smiling then cutting the pizza. Then Shanti came in for lunch but had no place to sit. Shanti's regular clothes were a black camisole and a green v-neck t shirt on top, dark navy blue high rise jeans, gold Indian earrings, green Indian flats, a red dot on her forehead (which was called a Bindi), nude lip gloss and green eye shadow. "Excuse me all the seats are taken and I was wondering if it was alright if I could sit with you guys". Shanti asked. "Sure". They both said. "Hey wait aren't you that Indian girl who dressed up as Hermione Granger for that Halloween prank"? Rigby said. "Yeah I'm Shanti…Shanti Mono". Shanti said smiling and shaking there hands.

"Hi I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby". Mordecai said smiling. "Hey". Rigby said. "Do you want any pizza"? Mordecai asked. "Yes thank you very much". Shanti said smiling and taking a slice. Isabella came back to there table. "Ciao hai bisogno di qualcosa"? Isabella asked Shanti (do you need anything?). Shanti couldn't understand. "I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying". Shanti said sweetly. "What she said was do you need anything"? Rigby said. "Oh yeah I would like a Sprite please". Shanti said. "Va bene". Isabella said (okay). Isabella came back with a Sprite. "Thank you". Shanti said. Isabella was on a break right now and got pretty hungry and wanted to sit with them, Isabella wouldn't mind cheese pizza with an ice cold soda. "Ti dispiace se mi siedo qui con voi"? Isabella asked (do you mind if I sit here with you guys). "Huh"? Mordecai asked. "She asked if she wanted to sit here with us, I'm fine with it. What about you guys"? Rigby asked. "Sure that's okay". Mordecai said. "Yeah I'm cool with it". Shanti said smiling. "Grazie". Isabella said. Mordecai, Rigby, Isabella and Shanti for about 2 hours but completely forgot the time. Then Benson came in Pizza Hut really pissed as ever because it had something to do with Mordecai and Rigby again. Benson approach the table where the young people where sitting. "Oh hey Benson we-". Mordecai said but got cut off. "I don't want to hear an excuse from you Mormon's! You to left the bath room a complete mess! Either get back to the house or your fired"! Benson screamed. Shanti and Isabella cling in terror and was afraid Benson was gonna kill them. "Excuse us ladies"! Benson said. "No, no ti prego signore di non far loro del male"! Isabella said begging for mercy (No, no please mister don't hurt them). "I'm sorry I have no idea what the hell you just said"! Benson said. Isabella covered her head with her arms. "She said was no, no please mister don't hurt them so calm down Benny". Rigby said translating it. Benson's gumball's went back to normal and looked at the 2 scared girls. "Geez I'm not gonna hurt them don't worry". Benson said in his normal voice. "Your not"? Shanti asked. "No….hey haven't I seen you some where"? Benson asked. "Uh….I don't know". Shanti said. "Hey you were that girl who was dressed as Hermione Granger for Halloween"? Benson asked.

"Yeah that was me and I'm Shanti by the way". She greeted. "Hi Shanti I'm Benson and who are you"? Benson asked Isabella. "Isabella". She said. "Hi Isabella". He greeted. "If you'll excuse us I have to take these slackers home". Benson said. "Are you there Father"? Shanti asked. "NO"! They both said quickly. "God no". Rigby said. "No I'm not there Dad ladies". Benson said slightly chuckling. "Yeah that'd be weird". Mordecai said. "Any way's I need to get these slackers back to the house but first let me pay for the lunch". Benson said getting out his wallet. He let 20 dollars which was what it coast. "Bye". Shanti said.

End of chapter 1. Hope you like this part cause 3 more chapters are coming. Until then peace


	2. Meet Minokichi

Hey guys here's chapter two to the story enjoy.

A 19-year-old fruit bat boy walked in the park wanting to get some fresh air. That was Minokichi Chun he was a wingless fruit bat and a transferred college student from Tokyo, Japan. He was freshmen just Gwen. He wore an orange t-shirt, navy blue Aero hoodie which had the word Aero written across the front in white, blue jeans, white socks, and low top black converse sneakers. His hair was jet black with brown eyes and his fangs showed.

"That breeze feels so good". Minokichi purred to himself. "I wonder college I'm gonna get transferred to"? He asked. Minokichi came to America with his family for a better life after the tsunami and earth quake it destroyed his house but his car was safe. Before he moved here Minokichi lived in a shelter after tsunami/earth quake but the only thing his family could afford was a small apartment. Minokichi then saw his mom and his new baby sister Chee who was about 6-month's old. "Minokichi". His mom said with a Japanese accent and was hugging him. "Hey mom". He said. "Can you watch Chee? I need to run to the rest room". His mom said. "Sure". He said. His mom gave the baby girl and just sat down on the bench. "Hey what cha thinking about"? He asked his baby sister. "Ba ba". She said. "I know". He said kissing her fore head. Just then a ball landed by his feet and picked it up. "Hey any one lose a ball"? Minokichi called out. "Yeah that's ours thanks". Mordecai said. "No problem". He said. "I'm Mordecai who are you"? Mordecai asked.

"I'm Minokichi". He said. "That's an interesting name. Is it Chinese"? He asked. "No its Japanese I'm actually from Tokyo". Minokichi said. "That's cool". Mordecai said. "Hey Mordecai did you find the ball"? Rigby asked. "Yeah it's right here". Mordecai said. "Oh this is Rigby by the way". Mordecai said. "Hey". Rigby said. "I'm Minokichi nice to meet you". Minokichi said. "Nice too meet you too". Rigby said. Just then the baby started to squeal. "Awwww whose this cutie"? Mordecai said smiling at the baby. "Oh this is my sister Chee". Minokichi said. "Awww how old is she"? Rigby asked also smiling at the baby. "6 months wanna hold her"? He asked. "Uh sure but will she cry"? Mordecai asked. "No she loves people when my mom's at work, Chee loves getting passed around". Minokichi said.

"Do you know how to hold babies"? He asked. "Yeah I've held babies before". Mordecai said. "Since when"? Rigby asked. "Remember the time we were twelve we helped my grandma take care of the babies in the church nursery"? Mordecai asked. "Oh yeah now I remember that was fun". Rigby said. "It sure was". Mordecai said. Minokichi handed Mordecai the baby. "Hey there you sure are cute yes you are". Mordecai said smiling. "Awwww HA"! The baby squealed in delight and smiled. "Awww she's so precious can I hold her"? Rigby asked. Rigby was always a trouble making but he had a big soft spot for babies, he and Mordecai did. "Sure". Minokichi said smiling. Mordecai handed the baby girl to Rigby, he smiled at Chee who smiled back at him. "Hi there little one, what's up"? Rigby asked smiling so sweetly. The baby just gave a big toothless (not quite) grin. "Awwwww you just a little sweetie pie yes you are, yes you are". Rigby said in a baby voice.

"Hey Mordecai can you hand me the ball please"? Rigby asked. "Sure thing dude". Mordecai said handing him the ball. "Hey watch this my mom use to do this with me when I was a baby". Rigby said. Minokichi and Mordecai watched Rigby. "Okay Chee I need you to hold this ball very carefully and what ever you do, don't drop it". Rigby joked. Chee dropped the ball and she just laughed like crazy. "Oh no! You dropped it"! Rigby said joking. "Okay let's try this again but this time, don't drop the ball". Rigby said giving the ball back to her. Chee dropped it again and was cracking up laughing. "Oh no! You dropped it again"! Rigby said giggling. Mordecai couldn't help but smile and Minokichi just chuckled in delight. "Okay let's try this one more time, now hold it tight don't drop it this time". Rigby said smiling. Once again she dropped it and let out a one hell of a baby laugh. "Oh no you silly girl you dropped it again"! Rigby said joking. "Hey are you a ticklish girl? My tail's gonna get you….ah it got you! Tickle, tickle, tickle"! Rigby said tickling the giggling Asian baby girl. Mordecai slightly laugh because he never saw Rigby like this especially around Benson. But from an angle of the park Benson and Skips could see Mordecai and Rigby playing with Minokichi's baby sister.

Skips couldn't help but snicker and Benson just shirked at Rigby and the baby. "Aaaw isn't that just the cutest thing"? Skips asked smiling. "What a big marsh mellow but yeah it's pretty cute". Benson said shirking. Benson thought if he taped Rigby playing with the baby on his phone and threated if he slacked off again he'd post it on YouTube. He could get Rigby to not slack off more. "What are you doing"? Skips asked. "I'm taping Rigby. What's it look I'm doing"? Benson said taping Rigby. "Why"? Skips asked. "Because if I show this to Rigby he'll release how humiliating he looks, he'll won't slack off". Benson said. "That's really low even for you Benson". He said. "Yeah whatever". Benson said. Rigby was still holding the baby and said. "She's so precious I just wanna eat her up". Rigby said. "Yeah she's an angel". Minokichi said smiling. "She's so cute". Mordecai said.

Just then Minokichi's mom came back from the bathroom and noticed her son with Mordecai and Rigby. "Oh hey mom what took you so long"? He asked. "There was a really long line for the ladies room". His mom said. "Oh I see you made new friends". His mom said. "Oh mom this is Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai, Rigby this is my mom". He said. "Hi". Mordecai said. "Hey". Rigby said. "I see you like my baby". She said smiling. "Yeah she's soooooo cute"! Mordecai said cooing at the baby. "She just loves being passed around and I think it's really sweet of you to young men to care so much for my baby girl". Minokichi's mom said smiling really sweetly. "Yeah me and Rigby love babies". Mordecai said smiling.

"Maybe I could hire you 2 to babysit my baby one day". His mom said. "Yeah that'd be cool". Rigby said. "Minokichi I have to get back you come back whenever you want, just not too late". His mom said. "Kay mom".Minokichi said. "We better get back to the house dude". Mordecai said to Rigby. "You right or else Benson will drop his gumballs". Rigby said. Minokichi just chuckled at that remark. "Well nice meeting you dude". Mordecai said to Minokichi. "Nice meeting you guys to". Minokichi said. Mordecai and Rigby went back to the house to play video games. Benson saw what was going on. "Oh they can take care of a baby and speak a few foreign languages but they can't DO THERE JOBS"? Benson asked pissed off. "You okay homie"? Sequoyah asked. "I'm fine it's just…..cold out here that's all". Benson said. "Okay then". Sequoyah said.

End of chapter 2. Please review and see you in the next chapter. Catch you on the flip side.


	3. Meet AnnaBeth

Welcome to chapter 3, enjoy .

An African echidna girl walked through the city this is AnnaBeth Taiwo. She wore a t-shirt from _Wet Seal_, it was a greenish yellowish color and it had a green turtle on it. With blue jean short shorts with green flip flops and had her hair in braids. For makeup she wore green and black eye shadow with mascara with lip balm, _Cover Girl's_ out last lip stain in brown and Lip Smackers Squeezy's in blue raspberry.

AnnaBeth was from Lagos, Nigeria and she speaks with a Nigerian accent. Lagos was a city in Nigeria. Like Minokichi, she was trying to find a job to. But AnnaBeth just didn't know where. She felt cold so she decided to stop for a nice warm lunch.

AnnaBeth stepped in the Coffee Shop and picked a table way in the back. "I wonder what they have here"? AnnaBeth asked with her Nigerian accent. "Hello I can help you"? Claudia asked. "Yeah I would like a ham and cheese sandwich and a hot chocolate please". AnnaBeth said. "Okay coming right up". Claudia said smiling. Later Claudia came out with AnnaBeth's order. "Here you go enjoy". Claudia said. "Thank you". AnnaBeth said smiling. She began eating her lunch and kept thinking about her finding her job.

Just as AnnaBeth finished her lunch she got up to leave and go to the park for some fresh air. "It's a nice day today". The Nigerian girl said to herself. Just then two little girls came up to her with a ball and asked if she wanted to play. "Hi wanna come play with us"? One little girl asked cheerfully. "Sure thank you". AnnaBeth said smiling. "Your welcome". The other little girl said smiling. They begin to play but the mom came over mad as ever.

"GIRLS"! The mom screamed. "How many times have I told you not to play with people like her"! The mother screamed. The girls left with there mom, the mom looked back at her and glared. AnnaBeth felt sad she sat in the grass and cried. (Sorry for that part, I'm not racist). "What did I do"? AnnaBeth asked herself crying. "Hey are you okay"? Gwen asked. "I…I….I". AnnaBeth said crying a river. "Hey it's okay". Gwen said leaning in the grass with her. "I saw what happened that was terrible". Gwen said sweetly. "What's your name"? AnnaBeth asked. "I'm Gwen. What's yours"? Gwen asked. "AnnaBeth". She said cheering up a bit.

Gwen thought AnnaBeth's accent was kinda cute. "That's a cute accent where are you from"? Gwen asked. "Nigeria". AnnaBeth said blushing at Gwen's remark. "Cool". Gwen said smiling. "Do you need any help"? Gwen asked sweetly. "No I'm fine but thank you though". AnnaBeth said all better. "Hey Gwen". Mordecai said. "Hey Mordecai". Gwen said. "Hello there". The Nigerian hedgehog girl said.

"Hi I'm sorry but who are you"? Mordecai asked. "I'm AnnaBeth". She said. "I'm Mordecai nice to meet you". Mordecai said smiling sweetly. "Nice too meet you to". AnnaBeth said smiling. Just then they heard a yell from far away, it was Benson. "What was that"? Gwen asked worried. "It sounded like Benson". Mordecai said. "Is he hurt"? AnnaBeth asked worried to. "Let's go check it out". Mordecai said leading the way. Mordecai, Gwen and AnnaBeth found Benson yelling at a lamp pose.

"Come on you stupid lamp pose stay still or your fired"! Benson yelled. AnnaBeth giggled at Benson yelling at an object. "Whose there"? Benson yelled. The girls cling in terror as Mordecai held them. "It's just us Benson". Mordecai said holding Gwen and AnnaBeth. "Oh hey Mordecai and Gwen, sorry about that outburst. Mordecai you can let go of the girl's, your no _Brave Heart_". Benson said. "Oh haha, sorry ladies". Mordecai said letting go of them. "That's okay Mordecai". Gwen said. "Oh sorry for making you mad". AnnaBeth said. "That's alright it's not your fault oh I'm Benson by the way". Benson said smiling. "I'm AnnaBeth". She said greeting him. "Nice too meet you". AnnaBeth said smiling.

Just then AnnaBeth's cell phone went off and it was her mom. "Hello"? AnnaBeth answered. "AnnaBeth it's your mom. Me and your father need to talk to you". Her mom said on the phone. "Alright mom". She said on the phone. "What's wrong"? Gwen asked. "Nothing really my mom just need's me at home, that's all. I gonna go bye." AnnaBeth said. "Okay bye". Gwen said.

When she got home there were her parents, AnnaBeth looked worried. "Did I do something wrong"? AnnaBeth asked worried. "No dear we were wondering if you like to go out tonight. We found a karaoke place down the block, would you like that"? Her dad asked. "Yes that'd be nice. I thought at first I did something wrong". AnnaBeth said happy. "Oh no dear never". Her mom said. AnnaBeth thought to herself about tonight. _What am I gonna do? _AnnaBeth asked thinking to herself.

End of pt.2 sorry if this seemed kinda short, but I'll try and make the next part longer.


	4. love at first sight

It was 7:30 pm and Mordecai, Rigby, Gwen, Lucy and Sequoyah were in Lucy's car driving to the karaoke place. "So where is this place"? Lucy asked driving. "It's right down this road". Mordecai said pointing to the road. "You sure Benson won't find out that were gone"? Gwen asked. "Don't worry, he's too busy know". Rigby said. Back with Benson he's in his office. "Mordecai and Rigby please come see me now". Benson said. He waited but they didn't come. "Mordecai and Rigby"! He yelled but still no answer.

Back with Gwen and her friend's they walked in and saw AnnaBeth. "Hi Gwen"! She said. "Hi AnnaBeth". Gwen said. "AnnaBeth this is Sequoyah, Lucy and Rigby. You already know Mordecai and me". She said smiling. "Yo what's up girl"? Sequoyah asked. "Hi there". Lucy said smiling. "Nice to meet you AnnaBeth". Rigby said smiling. "Do you wanna sit with us"? Lucy asked. "Sure". AnnaBeth said. They all sat down and looked at which song to sing it was a holiday special so all the songs were all Christmas like. "What song are you gonna sing"? Sequoyah asked Rigby. "Don't know still looking". He said. "It's just gonna be all holiday and junk". Rigby said.

"What's your favorite Christmas memory as a kid"? Lucy asked. "Back in Toronto as a little girl I used to like and watch the snow fall in the night. It's really pretty especially with the Christmas or street lights were on". Sequoyah said smiling. "I always liked baking with my mom back in Africa". AnnaBeth said. "Which part of Africa are you from"? Rigby asked. "Nigeria". AnnaBeth said. "Cool what's it like"? Rigby asked. "Well it's very hot". She said. "Do you get snow in Nigeria"? Mordecai asked.

"I've never seen snow before". AnnaBeth said. Over from a distance you see Minokichi looking at Sequoyah with lovey dovey eyes. "Wow that hedgehog girl is beautiful". Minokichi said smiling and blushing pretty pink and had a goofy smile. Minokichi had the song _Strut _by _Cheetah Girls _in his head playing while looking at her. Just then an announcement from the manger of this place said. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen for our special holiday karaoke night. Whenever the spot light hits the lucky soul's for a song there the missile toe couple of the night. Now whose gonna be the lucky ones"? He asked. The spot light hit Sequoyah and Minokichi. "Oooh looks like we got a gangster gal and a _Jackie Chan_ in the house tonight for a love song to sing". He said then getting off stage and the music played.

Minokichi and Sequoyah were up there with the microphones in their hands and kinda felt awkward and nervous around each other. The song that their gonna sing is _No Air_ by _Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown_.

(Tell how I am supposed to breathe with no air?)

Sequoyah:

Ooooooh aaaaaahhhh, if I should die before I wake it's cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air ooh.

Minokichi:

I'm here alone don't wanna leave, my heart won't move it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I can make you understand.

Sequoyah:

But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe.

Minokichi:

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. I feel whenever you there, there's no air.

Both:

No air, got me out here the water so deep tell me how you going be without me? If you ain' there just can't breathe there's no air, no air. No air, air.

Sequoyah:

Ohhh

Both:

No air, air

Minokichi:

Nooo

Both:

No air, air ohh. No air, air.

Minokichi:

I walked, I ran, I just, I flew right off the ground to float to you. There's no gravity to hold me down for real.

Sequoyah:

But somehow I'm still alive inside you took my breath but I survived. I don't know how but I don't even care.

Minokichi:

So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe.

Sequoyah:

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. That's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air, air.

Both:

Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gonna be without me. I just can't breathe there's no air, no air. No air, air ohhh, no air, air ohhh, no air, air nooo, no air , air no more. It's no air, no air.

Sequoyah:

Ohhhhh

Minokichi:

Baby

Sequoyah:

Ohhhhh

Both:

It's no air, no air.

Sequoyah:

Heeey, ohhh

Both:

No aiiiir ohhh. Oohhhhhh! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? No air, can't live can't breathe with no air. No air, no air, that's how I feel whenever you ain't there, no breathing. It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep.

Seqouyah:

So deep.

Minokichi:

Tell me how you gonna be without me? Without me yeeah.

Both:

If you ain't here I just can't breathe, breathe it's no aaiiiiiiir!

Both:

Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiir, no air, no air, air noo. Ohhhhh, it's so hard for me to breathe ohhh. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. No,no,no, that's how I feel whenever you ain't there. Not there it's no air, no air.

Sequoyah:

Got me out here in the water so deep.

Minokichi:

Tell me how you gonna be without me.

Sequoyah:

If you ain't here I just can't breathe.

Both:

There's no air, no air. No air, no air ohhh, no air, air, no air, air, no air.

They sang together, they both felt these romantic sparks in their eyes. Everyone clapped and cheered for the African girl and the Asian guy. Some people even cried. "Good show! Jolly good show hahaha"! Pops said happy. Skips just smiled. "I remember when I was in College and I found love it didn't last long though". Skips said. Mordecai, Rigby, Gwen, Lucy, Sequoyah, and AnnaBeth both loved the performance. "Ohhhh yeah! Way to go lover boy"! Mordecai shouted out to Minokichi. They both smiled at each other and greeted one another. "Minokichi". He said smiling. "Sequoyah". She said smiling to.

They walked off stage and to the group. "So um uh"? Minokichi asked being shy. "Yes"? Sequoyah asked. "Are you new"? He asked. "Um hm you"? Sequoyah asked. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan". He said blushing. "Oh really cool"! She said. Minokichi slightly cried at the tsunami and earthquake in March his house was completely destroyed. His family lived in a shutter until they moved but his car survived. "Hey what's wrong? Did I say something wrong"? She asked in a soft voice. "No it's just that the tsunami and earthquake destroyed my home until we could find another". He said. "Oh I'm sorry". She said then cringed on to his arm. "Hey old are you Minokichi"? Sequoyah asked. "19". He said. "Me to". She said happy.

"Where are you from"? He asked. "Toronto, Canada". She said. "You have an amazing voice". Sequoyah said. "So do you". He said smiling sexy. "Thank you". She said smiling. "I've done karaoke back in Japan where my mom works". He said. "That's cool I've only done karaoke once at my cousin's 8th birthday party and I was 11". She said smiling. Sequoyah pulled out her phone and asked. "Can I take your picture"? She asked. "Sure". He said smiling. Minokichi smiled and did the peace sign with his fingers. "Got it"! She said. "Can I take your picture"? Minokichi asked. "Yes you may". Sequoyah said. "Say cheese"! Minokichi said taking her picture. "Cheddar cheese"! Sequoyah said smiling.

Sequoyah smiled and did a wink at the camera. "Got it"! Minokichi said. "Can I have your number"? Sequoyah asked. "Sure". He said writing his cell number. Sequoyah wrote her cell number to and gave it to him. "Here's my number Minokichi". She said. "Thanks I'll call you". Minokichi said leaving. "I'll call to cutie". She said in a sexy voice. They turn to leave they both looked at the number but on the back there was message for both of them. For Minokichi it said "Call me! P.S. you're the sweetest Asian boy, I've ever met-Sequoyah (heart)". It said, Minokichi blushed pretty pink at that message. For Sequoyah it said "Nice meeting you. P.S. I think you're really cute and pretty-Minokichi :)". It said Sequoyah smiled like a 5-year-girl in a candy shop. "Hey Sequoyah that was a great song"! Gwen said hugging her. "Yeah you were awesome". Lucy said smiling. "Thanks y'all". Sequoyah said smiling sweetly. "Whose that guy you were talking to"? Lucy asked. "That's Minokichi he's really sweet and nice and…and…really hot with fangs and his messy hair". Sequoyah said dreamy. "Ooooh looks like someone's in". Gwen said. "Love". Lucy and Gwen said together. "I got his cell number and he gave me his". She said smiling.

"Sequoyah and Minokichi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"! Gwen and Lucy sang jokingly. "Oh real mature guy's". Sequoyah said. "Come on were just kidding around". Gwen said. "Yeah". Lucy said. "Yeah he seems like a nice guy right Rigby? Rigby"? Mordecai asked. Rigby was pretty surprised that singing could get girls. "Huh? Oh yeah he seems nice and he got your number by singing"? Rigby asked. "Sort of". Sequoyah said. "Hmmmm maybe I should try that, the dudes in that _Glee_ show make it look so easy". Rigby said. "Yeah especially with that _Finn Hudson_ dude". Mordecai said. "We should probably go Benson's gonna blow a fuse". Mordecai said. "Yeah". Rigby said

In the car Lucy put the CD of Glee season 1, and it was playing _4 minutes_ but there already back at that the house. "Oh I love this song! Turn it up pleasssse"? Rigby asked. "We're at the house though". Lucy said unsure. "Ooooh please, please, please"? Rigby asked whining. "Yeah Luc the night is still young". Gwen said. "Well okay besides I like this version to". Lucy said. "Well turn it up girlfriend". Sequoyah said. Lucy turned up the radio and they all began to sing.

Rigby:

Hey uh, come on, Mordecai. Come on girl, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll, huh.

Mordecai:

Well don't waste time give me the sign, tell me how you wanna roll.

Sequoyah:

I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow. There's enough room for both.

Gwen:

Well I can handle that you just gotta show me where it's at. Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?

Everyone:

If you want it you already got it. If you thought it, it better be what you want.

Lucy:

If you feel it, it must be real just say the word and I'ma give you what you want.

Rigby:

Time is waiting we only got 4 minutes to save the world.

Gwen:

No hesitating, grab a boy, grab a girl.

Mordecai:

Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world.

Rigby:

No hesitating we only got 4 minutes, uhuh 4 minutes.

Lucy:

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri hey Madonna uh. You gotta get em all hot, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, dats right.

Sequoyah:

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri hey, Madonna uh. You gotta get em all hot. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, break it.

Gwen:

Sometimes I think what I need is an you intervention, yeah.

Mordecai:

And you know I can tell that you like it and that it's good by the way that you move, ooh hey.

Rigby:

The road to hell is paved with good intention yeah.

Lucy:

But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do. Tell me how bout you?

Everyone:

If you wanted it you already got it, if you thought it. It better be what you want, if you feel it, it must be real just say the word and I'ma give what you want.

Mordecai:

Time is waiting.

Rigby:

We only got 4 minutes to save the world.

Gwen:

No hesitating.

Sequoyah:

Grab a boy, grab a girl.

Lucy:

Time is waiting.

Mordecai:

We only got 4 minutes to save the world.

Rigby:

No hesitating we only got 4 minutes, uhuh 4 minutes.

Gwen:

Keep it up, don't be a pri, Madonna uh.

Lucy:

You gotta get em all hot.

Rigby:

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Mordecai:

Dats right.

Everyone:

Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri hey Madonna uh. You gotta em all hot. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

They sang until Benson was right outside the car watching and listening to them. Lucy rolled down her window and saw Benson sarcastically clapping his hands. "Well done Mordecai and Rigby". Benson said Sarcastic. "Oh hey Benson we were just uh…" Mordecai said trying to say something. "Listening to 4 minutes by the Glee cast oooohhhh"! Rigby said.

"Where were you"? Benson asked. "Uhhh…..getting gas yeah that's right". Rigby said. "Oh really because Lucy's gas tank looks like it needs gas to me"! Benson said red. "Mordecai, Rigby out of the car now young men"! Benson said. They got out of Lucy's car. "Good night Mordecai and Rigby". Lucy said getting the car started. "Bye". They said together. They went home because all of the college students went home to see their family for Holiday break. At Sequoyah's house she sat on the couch looking at the phone number that Minokichi gave to her.

THE END. Like it? Sorry if this was very late but I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
